


From Me to You

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: this is way late for chanyeol’s birthday but then there wastodAYS SHOWTIME EPISODEAND I DIED AND THIS HAPPENED. so here we are. okay bye.





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> this is way late for chanyeol’s birthday but then there was [todAYS SHOWTIME EPISODE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeoHtddhnvw) AND I DIED AND THIS HAPPENED. so here we are. okay bye.

  
Warm hands find his shoulders and push Chanyeol roughly onto his bed. He only has a moment tor a chuckle of surprise before Jongin is climbing into his lap, a shy sort of smile tugging at his lips despite their position. It's really cute. Chanyeol rests his hands on Jongin's hips and grins.

"So is this what you really had planned?" he asks.

"Maybe," Jongin replies. A hand trails from his shoulder to cup the back of Chanyeol's neck. He draws Chanyeol in, pressing eager lips to his in a kiss that leaves Chanyeol a little breathless.

"I think you should've done that on the show," Chanyeol laughs. "Instead of the stupid gift you ended up getting me. Bandaids, really?"

"A lot of thought went into that, okay," Jongin retorts, but he's laughing, too. His fingers play with the shirt hairs at the back of Chanyeol's neck and it's distracting. "Besides I couldn't give you this on the show, so I had to come up something silly."

"I still think you could have," Chanyeol says, leaning in to nose up along the column of Jongin's neck. His Adam's Apple bobs against his mouth, and he grips his shoulder tighter. "Think of the ratings that would've brought in."

"Fuck ratings," Jongin mutters, tipping his head and speaking against Chanyeol's lips.

"I'd rather fuck you," Chanyeol returns and before Jongin can say anything about him being gross and lame, Chanyeol kisses him again. Jongin lets out a tiny moan in the back of his throat and pulls Chanyeol a little closer, kisses him harder. The insides of his thighs feel so warm against Chanyeol's legs even through their jeans, and he slides his hands around Jongin's waist to slip them into the back pockets, cupping his ass. Jongin groans and rocks down onto him, and his hands weave into Chanyeol's hair as he breaks away to catch his breath. It makes Chanyeol laugh a little, pressing a kiss to his mouth and then to the line of his jaw, working his way down his neck as Jongin shudders in his arms.

The hands in his hair drop down to the back of his shirt as Jongin struggles to pull it up over his head. Chanyeol lets him go long enough to get it off and follows through with yanking Jongin's sweater off, too. Their clothes get tossed toward the end of the bed and there's a loud crashing noise as something undoubtedly falls to the floor on the way but Chanyeol pays it no mind, and neither does Jongin, delving back into another kiss. His fingers are white-hot along Chanyeol's stomach, slowly trailing up his chest and lighting this slow burn under his skin. Chanyeol grinds up against him and they both let out a low noise at once, almost too loud in their room.

"Shh," he murmurs as Jongin licks his lips a little abashedly but then wastes no time in dropping his hands to Chanyeol's jeans and popping the button. It's a scramble to get out of the rest of their clothes, Chanyeol pushing Jongin back until he flops onto the bed with a soft thud and helps him wriggle out of his pants and underwear, shoving them onto the floor. Jongin reaches out his hands to loop around Chanyeol's neck, drawing him down against him and pressing their lips together softly, once, twice.

Chanyeol gasps as their bodies slide together deliciously, erections rubbing against each other and the heat inside of him burns a little stronger. A soft chuckle tickles his chin and then Jongin is gently brushing his hair from his face.

"You always take care of me, hyung," Jongin says quietly, his face flushing a pretty pink, "so let me take care of you now."

Chanyeol's chest tightens and he opens his mouth to speak, but Jongin cuts him off with a kiss. It's slow and sweet and it has his heart beating loudly in his ears, but before he gets too into it, Jongin is winding their legs together and flipping them over. Chanyeol yelps in surprise, his arousal only building at the way Jongin smirks at him and slinks down his body. At the first swipe of his tongue to his cock, Chanyeol groans, dropping his head back onto the bed, eyelids fluttering up at the ceiling.

"So this is what you meant?" he says and Jongin hums around his dick in response. It has him bucking his hips up instinctively, eager for more of that slick heat, but Jongin presses his him down quickly. "Fuck."

"Relax," Jongin laughs, pulling away. The breath of his laughter is warm against Chanyeol's thigh, making him quiver visibly. Jongin notices, because he slides a hand down his leg slowly just as he mimics the same action with this tongue along the length of his erection. It's difficult to watch him, but it's just as difficult to look away, and Chanyeol just swallows down the thickness in his throat as he stares, taking in the wetness of Jongin's lips and the steadiness of his gaze. His tongue is hot against his skin, swirling around the head before he slips down further, inch by inch, until Chanyeol is groaning and threading a hand through his hair.

"So good, Jongin," he breathes and there's a slight quirk of Jongin's lips as he sucks around him, cheeks hollowing. Chanyeol has to stifle the threatening bubble of noise into his knuckles, Jongin's mouth working around him so wonderfully that he's not sure how much he can hold out. Jongin backs away to breathe a few moments later, simply flicking the tip of his tongue against the head of his dick and jerking him off with his hand instead. Chanyeol releases the grip he has in his hair and glides his fingers down the side of his face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his upper lip. Jongin's tongue peeks out against the digit and the groan that escapes Chanyeol's mouth seems to shake his whole body.

Jongin laughs, grinning widely as he slides back up and catches Chanyeol's mouth in his. They kiss eagerly for awhile, Chanyeol isn't sure how much time passes because he's too enraptured by the solidity of Jongin's body pressing up against him, the warmth of his mouth against his. He could just stay like this making out with Jongin for ages, but that burn of pleasure is a tight coil in his belly now, reminding him of how hard he is, how he needs more.

"Is there more to your present than this?" Chanyeol asks Jongin seriously, pulling away to stare up at him.

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Patience, or maybe I'll just not give you anything at all," he says, but he slides off Chanyeol to quickly grab lube from under the mattress of his own bed all the same.

"Well, this has already made up for the pathetic 7-11 gift so I suppose I can't complain," Chanyeol replies, reaching out to grab Jongin's elbow and pull him back to him.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?" Jongin questions. He settles onto Chanyeol's lap again and pops the cap on the small tube, coats his fingers.

"Not after I got you that nice present and wrote such a heartfelt letter and everything and--"

Jongin blushes deeply. "Okay, okay, in _comparison_ , that might not have been the greatest, but it was still amusing." He leans down and kisses Chanyeol once. "And this has to definitely make up for it, right?"

"Hm, we'll see about that," Chanyeol jokes, even though the real answer is a definite _yes_. He still laughs at the rather insulted expression on Jongin's face, except then Jongin is pressing a finger inside himself and Chanyeol's laugh catches in his throat, an involuntary moan working it's way past his lips as he watches Jongin's eyes clench shut, his jaw set. He reaches out to slide his hands up Jongin's chest, distracting him from what he's doing, letting his fingertips press into the slight lines of his abs, rub circles into his hips. Jongin gasps as he eases in a second finger, bites his bottom lip when Chanyeol pinches a nipple, and his eyes open narrowly to glare down at him.

Chanyeol smirks, drops a hand to circle around Jongin's dick, hard and leaking against his stomach. Jongin bucks up into the touch, down onto his fingers, and he lets out such a rich, beautiful sound that Chanyeol thinks he'll hear in his head for days to come. By the time Jongin gets a third finger inside, Chanyeol is itching to push him down and fuck into him. But he waits until Jongin is ready, stroking him loosely just to watch the way it makes him more desperate, close to that edge but lacking the extra push over. The blush on his face has worked down his neck, his chest, and his hair sticks to his forehead from sweat but Chanyeol thinks Jongin looks fucking amazing.

It must show on his face, because Jongin gets that sort of look in his eyes, somewhere between embarrassed and terribly fond, and then he's slipping his fingers out and taking Chanyeol's cock in his hand. He sinks down onto him slowly, almost too slow for Chanyeol who wants nothing more than to thrust him into the incredible heat that surrounds him. He holds tightly to Jongin's hips instead, fingertips digging into the skin so hard he thinks there might be bruises there tomorrow, which he doesn't mind in the least, always enjoying catching a glimpse of a mark he's left on Jongin's skin while they're rehearsing in the studio or just going through their schedule for the day.

Now he tries not to focus too much on the way Jongin feels all around him, the way Jongin looks, all flushed and taut above him, his full lips parted as he tries to catch his breath. But Jongin's gaze finds his and he's stuck, lost in the intense look in his eyes, and the way Jongin suddenly rocks up and back down.

" _Jongin_ ," Chanyeol moans, unable to look away once again as Jongin starts to move, easing up and and down on Chanyeol's cock at a steady pace that makes Chanyeol ache. His arousal is practically screaming at him now, but he can't do much except let Jongin take the reins. His hands pin Chanyeol down to the mattress, making it a little difficult to really move at all, and this, he guesses, is what Jongin really meant by letting him take care of him today. Chanyeol's not sure what he thinks about it because this is rather like torture, only able to stare at Jongin as he fucks himself on his cock but unable to push up into him like he so wants to.

"Is this good?" Jongin asks, like he doesn't fucking know, like it could be anything _but_ good.

Chanyeol's fingers press in harder and he growls, "What do you think?" which only elicits a pleased laugh from Jongin in return. He drops his head forward, his bangs shielding his face as his rhythm gets a little faster and Chanyeol's glad to see that this is just as torturous to Jongin as it is to him. He slides one hand from Jongin's hip across the flat of his stomach to take his cock in hand and Jongin practically keens in pleasure.

"Yes, please," Jongin whimpers, releasing the hold he has on Chanyeol's hips to instead lean in and take his face in his hands. He kisses him a little sloppy, too much tongue and the shuddering scrape of teeth, but Chanyeol is just as lost in the sensation as Jongin, giving back twice as hard. He plants his feet firmly on the bed and pushes up now easily, enjoying the sharp cry that Jongin lets out and the way his body tightens around him.

And it doesn't last very long from there, Jongin's quiet noises filling Chanyeol's ears, his heart, and proving it too difficult to keep the need to come in check. He comes first, thrusting deep inside with a loud groan partially muffled into the crook of Jongin's neck. In the pleasant hum of his orgasm, Chanyeol barely registers Jongin slipping a hand between them to wrap around Chanyeol's on his erection, quickly helping him to stroke him until Jongin finally tips over as well. He spills into Chanyeol's hand with a full-bodied shudder, muscles clenching around Chanyeol's dick and he gasps as he pushes up into him again.

Jongin deflates against Chanyeol's chest afterwards, blowing breaths of hot air against his collarbone and Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair comfortingly until it becomes too much.

"You're squishing me," he grumbles, poking at Jongin's tummy and Jongin squeaks and squirms away quickly. He slides off of Chanyeol with a hitched noise in his throat and then collapses onto the side of the bed next to the wall. Chanyeol quickly wraps him in his arms and Jongin is smiling softly as he tucks his head onto Chanyeol's shoulder.

"So did that make up for everything?" Jongin questions after a long moment of silence where Chanyeol tries to keep his heart from beating straight out of his chest.

Laughing, Chanyeol kisses the top of Jongin's head and says, "Yeah, definitely better than bandaids."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i will never be okay again  
> i hope you liked this cries i just needed to get it out ;; stupid kaiyeol ;;  
> ok im sleep bye


End file.
